The Findings
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Mozzie tells Neal what he has found out about Noland so far. Sequel to 'The Real Reason Neal Broke Out.'
1. Chapter 1

So, I got alot of people telling me I should continue this. So...I did. (: Here's part two. I wrote it kind of quick when I woke up this morning. But, enjoy! Review please(:

Link to Part One :: .net/s/7060899/1/The_bReal_b_bReason_b_bNeal_b_bBroke_b_bOut_b

* * *

><p><strong>Title :: <strong>The Real Reason Neal Broke Out.  
><strong>Disclaimer :: <strong>I own nothing, but I really really want to.  
><strong>Summary :: <strong> Mozzie tells Neal what he has found out about Noland so far.

Mozzie sat at the table, alone, in Neal's loft. The room was eerily quiet. He was awaiting Neal's arrival home from work. He sipped from the wine glass that sat to his left and smiled contently at the taste. Cricova Codru, a red wine from '95. It tasted beautifully. Leave it to June to have some of the best wine you could get.

The door opened from beside him, signaling Neal's arrival home. "Hey Moz." Neal said, taking a seat across from him after pulling his own glass down from the cupboard. He sounded tired. "Evening." Mozzie greeted. Neal poured himself a glass and took a sip. "Did you find anything?" He asked, his eyes desperate for information. Mozzie gave him a soft smile, trying to get him to relax.

"I found birth records. Noland Caffery. She gave him your name on the birth certificate. That's a start. Atleast we know she didn't want to hid him from you." He shared, pulling out his findings and showing them to Neal. Mozzie watched as his friends eyes scanned over the document, then began recieting the information. "Noland Caffery. Born at 2:12 am, weighing in at 1.9 pounds." Mozzie said.

Neal immediately looked up, concern written all over him. Medicine wasn't his expertice but he wasn't stupid. "That's not normal." He said. Mozzie shook his head. "No, it isnt. Noland was extremely premature. Extremely. I'm talking by months here. He was only born at 23 weeks. Birth complications were expected, it would have been weird if something didn't happen. Neal...alot of things were supposed to go wrong..." Mozzie's voice slowly faded off. Neal was at the edge of his seat - literally. "Like what Moz?" He asked, hearing his heart beating through his chest. "Like...a 95 percent chance of being blind, deaf, disabled, impaired, anything..." Mozzie faltered off again. "But...?" Neal asked, hopeful.

"But...he...he pulled through. Nothing that was expected happened. He was breathing on his own, which surprised all of his doctors and he kept a steady heart beat. He was fragile, small. Really small...Neal, this kid is a fighter. He was kept in an incubator for the remainder of the pregnancy and then for a few more weeks after that. Asthma though, he has bad asthma...but, other than that...he's healthy. He...He's a miracle. A legit miracle." Mozzie said, reading over more records. He saw Neal smile. "I know he is Moz." Neal whispered, looking back at the birth certificate.

"Did you find anything on where she put him?" Neal asked after a few seconds. Mozzie sighed. "Well, she...before she came to see you in prison. She stopped in New Jersey. So far, that's pretty much all I've got. I'll look into it more. Once I get Jersey records." Mozzie said. Neal nodded. "Thanks Moz, alot." Neal said. Mozzie gave him another soft smile. "Is there anyone she would see in Jersey?" Mozzie asked. Neal shrugged slightly, trying to think of everyone he knew. "I..I don't...know." Neal admitted.

Neal's cellphone ringtone cut through the quiet peace and he sighed once looking at the caller ID. "Ah, the Suit." Mozzie said with a laugh. Neal chuckled softly and answered. "Hey Peter." He said. "Neal, I'll be at your place in five minutes. I think we have a lead. Jones found some security tapes that might show us these guys getting into the jewelry store." Neal's phone was loud enough, and the room was quiet enough, for Mozzie to be able to hear the other side of the conversation. "Okay." Neal agreed. "See you soon." Peter said and they both hung up. "Duty calls." Mozzie joked. Neal rolled his eyes and placed his phone back on the table as Mozzie tucked the documents back in their hiding place.

"Are you going to tell him?" Mozzie asked, breaking the silence. Neal lifted his head, eyes metting Mozzie's. They stared at eachother for a few moments before Neal sat up straight and ran his hands over his face. "I can't." He said softly. "You know, as much as I hate to admit it, he might be able to help on this one." Mozzie said timidly. "Did you really just say that?" Neal asked, trying to sound humorous. Mozzie shrugged. "I'm just saying. I'm not telling you to run to him with this and become all buddy buddy. It's something to think about." He said, putting his hands up in surrender and sitting back in his chair.

"Do you trust him?" Mozzie asked after a little while. Neal studied his friend silently for a few seconds, before there was a knock at the door.

Neither man moved or broke eye contact for a few moments before there was another, more impatient knock. Neal quickly got up and opened to door. "Let's go." Peter ordered. Neal took his jacket off the hook and started putting it around his shoulders. "Hey Mozzie." Peter greeted from the door with a wave. "Suit." Mozzie nodded towards him. Peter smiled slightly. Neal nodded towards Mozzie before leaving and then both disappeared behind the door.

Mozzie sighed, looking out behind him at the view of New York City. It was truly beautiful. Mozzie's cellphone rang next, surprising him. He answered it, expecting it to be Neal. "Yes?" He asked. "I have that file you wanted, on your missing boy." The voice on the other side of the phone said. "I'll see you on the pier. Twenty minutes." Mozzie said, standing. "I'll be there." The voice agreed.

He downed the last few sips of wine he had in the glass and smiled once it was gone. Leave it to June, to own the best.


	2. The Picture

Sorry Guys! This would have been up yesterday, but my computer was being mean :P Here you go! Enjoy (: Review please.

* * *

><p><strong>Title :: <strong>The Picture. **  
>Disclaimer :: <strong>I own nothing. **  
><strong>**Summary :: **Neal finds out something from someone unexpected. Continues with 'The Findings' and 'The Real Reason Neal Broke Out.'

Agent Peter Burke entered the FBI building, Caffrey right on his heels. The team had just finished up a case quite nicely. It wasn't that difficult, just one of those cases that got on people's nerves.

Hughes walked out of his office and onto the balcony, pointing towards both of them and then signaling them to follow towards the conference room then holding up his hand to signal five minutes.

"The double finger point, again? What did you do Neal?" Jones asked jokingly as he stood next to the pair. Neal opened his mouth in mock surprise, ready to protest but Peter made a disapproving sound once he saw the agent that was following his boss. "Who's that?" Neal asked immediately. "That is Agent Lance Soler. He's from Missing Children in the department over." Peter sounded annoyed.

Neal felt his heart skip and then beat twice as fast, no, make that three times as fast.

"Why do you think Hughes needs us?" He asked. "Who knows." Peter said as he looked around the bullpen. "Why don't you like this guy?" Jones asked. Peter shrugged. "He's just...he's not a good detective. He's not serious enough. Plus...he's just a really annoying person in general." Peter said quietly. Jones and Neal laughed silently. "I never said that." Their boss looked at them and they both put on serious faces and nodded. Neal, however, was unable to control the small smirk that popped up. Peter tapped Neal on the back of the head. He faked an offended look and Peter pointed towards the conference room. The Agent followed his consultant up the stairs and into the conference room, smiling behind him.

Once in the room, Hughes directed them to take their seats. Neal began to, then saw that Peter remained standing and he quickly stood back up. The cons eyes glanced at everyone around the room. Hughes eyes were locked on Peter, Peter's eyes were locked on Agent Soler, and Soler's eyes were locked on right back on Peter. Neal rocked uncomfortably on his heels as the silent tension in the room built.

"Caffrey, this is Agent Lance Soler. Burke...you two already know each other..." Hughes said, waving his hand in acknowledgement. "Peter." Soler nodded towards him. Peter nodded back, making it slightly obvious that he didn't want anything to do with the other Agent.

"What are you doing here Soler?" Peter asked annoyed. Neal repressed his smile at the tone, knowing it wasn't the right time. They all took their seats around the table. Lance tossed a file across the table towards Peter and Neal. Peter reached for it before Neal could. "Who is it?" he asked, opening the file and skimming over it.

"Blake Zanes." Lance said, pulling out another file. "Goes by the name of Blaze. Art forgery, breaking and entering, theft, the list goes on..." he continued.

"So, why does Missing Children have his file?" Burke asked, confused. "He was spotted two weeks ago with this boy," Lance tossed the other file towards the pair. "Now, we know about Nick Halden-Neal-and we know he has a past, about seven years ago, with Blake." Lance's eyes met Neal's.

Neal swallowed hard then smiled. "Nick? Hm...well...I don't really know-" he started, ready to defend himself as always. "Not today Caffrey. I don't give a damn what you did seven years back. What do you know?" Hughes asked. Neal shrugged, agreeing to help as he sat up and leaned against the table. "Blaze...? Well, I don't really know why he would kidnap a kid. He's not really...like that...he works fast though. If he's after something then he will do whatever he can to get it. Who's the boy?" Neal asked, he hadn't gotten the chance to look at the files yet.

"He was reported missing a year ago, name Landon Cracey." Lance said. Peter handed the black and white snapshot of Blaze and Landon to Neal to look at.

Blaze looked the same, his hair only a bit longer than the last time Neal had seen it. Neal's eyes traveled down to the boy in the photo that was next to Blaze and his muscle man. That's when his heart stopped and he could have sworn he wasn't breathing. Dark hair was a bit messy and in his blue eyes, eyes that held secrets. The smile was replaced by a look of sadness, hurt.

It was Noland.


End file.
